Kyōsuke Yoshikuni
| image = | name = | kanji = 吉国恭祐 | romanji = Yoshikuni Kyōsuke | race = Shinigami | birthday = March 4 | age = "42" | gender = Male | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Brown | hair = Black | blood type = --- | unusual features = --- | affiliation = Yūrei Oukoku | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Head Instructor of the Yoshikuni Academy | previous occupation = --- | team = --- | previous team = --- | partner = --- | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Yūrei | marital status = Single | relatives = Chidori (niece) | education = --- | status = Active | shikai = Keihatsu (啓発, Enlightenment) | bankai = Unknown }} is a resident of Yūrei Ōkoku as well as the head of the Yoshikuni Academy, a school and training organization for Yūrei Soul Reapers. He serves as a personal instructor for his students as much as his assistants. Personality As the head of a Yūrei Shinigami Academy, Kyōsuke holds himself in a calm, professional, collected, and mild-mannered fashion. His positive and composed demeanor, as well as his position, has earned him the respect and interest of many. He is polite to most, possessing a high sense of equality and treats associates as well as friends in appropriate terms. Despite his position as the leader of a revered sword school, he is humble and soft-spoken when dealing with his accomplishments. However, he is aware of his own power and skill, willing to use a sharp tongue on enemies for challenging him recklessly. Above all, he is able to maintain his tolerant and near-neutral position when dealing with most, even those who act in a confrontational and hostile manner. Kyōsuke is a highly influential individual when it comes to democratic movements. He strongly believes in freedom of the people, but not a patriotism to his government. He himself has admitted to wanting a world "without the heads of politics", feeling it better for people to live in a peaceful, yet anarchistic world. Out of the majority of demonstrations and civil protests within Yūrei's capital city, he serves as the head and organizer of such events. He carries a wise and noble air as a leader, honorable and open-minded even to those who oppose him. His charismatic influence has even caused some to hold him in equal regard as Jūshin Igen, the King of Yūrei. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kyōsuke is one of the best, if not THE best swordsman of Yūrei. His orthodox, technical, and refined fighting style a direct foil to the likes of sōjutsu legend Evelyn McTavish, who utilizes acrobatic, irregular, and fluid movements within her own. The speed of his swings and strikes are next to see even to the likes of Captain-class opponents, taking an extremely trained eye and body in order to percieve and avoid his attacks. He rarely blocks attacks, but moves with just enough room to avoid being hit while being in a perfect position to strike between his opponent's attacks. Shunpo Master: Although his swordmanship speed is already incredible, Kyōsuke can enhance it with the use of his Shunpo. Although the full extent of his speed has yet to be seen, the fact that he can utilize it with his body as well as his feet alone shows that he possesses great control and mastery over this skill. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a senior Yūrei Soul Reaper, Kyōsuke boasts a tremendous amount of spiritual power. He possesses great control over it, capable of channeling it to enhance the strength of his attacks or surprising his opponents by hiding it completely from their senses. He is able to use his own energy in order to re-direct the flow of his enemy's, allowing him to reflect his opponent's power back at them with natural ease. He taught this skill personally to his niece Chidori. Zanpakutō Keihatsu (啓発, Enlightenment): The name of Kyōsuke's personal Zanpakutō. It is a standard katana with a uniquely circular guard and a common hilt. Both of them are black in color. It is notable that the hilt of Keihatsu can be held in both hands with each hand apart a distance from one another. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia Quotes References